halo: lost data
by roxaskey
Summary: When a team of UNSC academy student's is thrown into the war, more than just their lives change. Listen to the story of the lost fighter's that changed the war.
1. Chapter 1

The UNSC. The ''heroes'' who protect us against the covenent and the flood. When a team wins a battle, they get known. When a man wins a battle against a group, he becomes a hero. When a man wins against an army, he becomes a legend. A soldier can do all that but still be lost to history because of the truth.

"Where are they?" A female marine asked.

"All around us." A male marine responded.

There were six marines in one control room, they were pointing their assult rifles at the doors, hoping that they would be enough to kill the enemy.

"how many are there?" the marine known as diggs asked.

"more than us thats for goddamn sure" marcus responded.

Suddenly the doors smashed open and the aliens came flooding in, shooting and slaughtering all the marines.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Oliver suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed his friend thinking he was a hostile, until he fully awoke and got his senses back.

"sorry, joe" he said releasing his friend.

"Dont worry about it" he said slightly laughing "ever since we helped ryan get those pictures out of the classified archives, you've been having nightmares."

"yeah...I'll kill him instead of you" oliver responded jokingly.

"c'mon, get your uniform on and let's go find him." joe said leaving the room.

Oliver walked over to his closet and put on his uniform. He left his room and walked down the hall untill he saw ryan. Ryan has long dark hair that end's at his neck, he was average size, thin and he had a funny attitude, if not a bit immature.

"ryan." ollie called walking towards him.

"morning" he said happily.

"ok, whats up?" ollie asked.

"what do you mean?"

"you never say 'morning' unless something's up." ollie informed.

"well, joe told me you've been having nightmare's." ryan replied.

"yeah, thank's to you!." ollie said poking him in the shoulder. "where is joe anyway?"

Then they both felt someone's palm hit the back of their neck's.

"your both dead now, you should be more alert." joe stated looking at them.

The three started to walk down the hall with joe leading them. Joe had tanned skin, shortish dark hair and was average size but was quite strong and smart, he had a happy personality if not a bit daft, but he was quite mature. Ollie had short dark brown hair, average size, slight goatee and was just as strong as joe and possibly a bit quicker, he had a cheerfull personality, quite mature, but one thing him and joe both shared was their mysterious nature.

"where are we going?" joe asked.

"we've got to get josh and bradley." ryan responded. "are team's taking combat practice first today."

* * *

end of first chapter... hope you enjoyed it, guess which one of those three is writing the story.


	2. victory

"MOVE UP!" The team leader known as Ben shouted.

The training area was a large forest. It had a mixture of enviroments in It's vacinity: A large waterfall and river, A meadow, Farmlands, and some underground tunnels.

"WE HAVE TO REACH THE FALLS!" Ben shouted to his team trying to avoid the shots that were raining down on them.

Ben was a large guy. Bigger than Ollie, Joe and Ryan in both hieght and width. He had some good talent's for taunting people and distractions. He had long dark brown hair and had an average amount of strength and speed.

As the team consisting of Ryan, Ollie, Joe, Josh, Bradley, and of course ben, reached the waterfall they had only two options, go left into the forest or right into the farm. Either way was covered in enemies.

"What do we do now?" ryan asked.

"we have to get this memory card back to base..." Ben said looking at his radar "...but all the way's are blocked."

"lets face It..." josh started "...no one's ever beat the vipers before, we should just give up now."

"They're closing in." bradley said clamly. Josh jumped and started pointing his rifle in all directions.

"I thought you were giving up." Joe chuckled. This caused Josh to glare.

"Let's see what we've got on our side then..." Ben said looking at his team. "The bear." he said pointing at himself.

"the monkey." he pointed at joe.

"the eagle." pointing at Brad.

"the panther." he looked at josh.

"the fox." was directed at ryan.

"and the wolf." he smirked at Ollie.

The whole team looked at each other. Remembering their animal ranks. The vipers then came charing at the team with guns blazing. Most of the team were hit and were about to give up but someone still had the determination to win, and the Insanity to do what he did next...

...Ollie grabbed the memory card from bens hand and ran up to the waterfall,diving of the edge.

Later...

The vipers had shot the rest of the team meaning they were out, but everybody was at the river checking to see If Ollie was ok.

"I don't see him." a viper said watching the rest of the team.

"Keep your guard up he could still be dangerous." Ben noted with a smirk.

"HA!" A viper scoffed. "Wht could he do to u-" A sudden explosion from the water erupted knocking most of the vipers down, those who were still stood were then hit by rocks swinging on vines. The leader of the vipers who was dodging all the rocks smiled and shouted " IS THAT YOUR WORST?"

"no..." A voice above him said calmly.

The leader was then jumped on by a hooded figure. When the person stabbed the leader with a fake knife he pulled back his hood.

Oliver then got off the viper and made his way to the base and Implanted the memory card into the computer.

A roar of cheer came from the acadamy as the students had been watching the whole session on their T.V.

It was meant to be a session to watch the vipers skills on how they would beat the other team, but it had turned into a film to watch the downfall of the vipers, a time to watch them be beaten by Bens team. Ben smiled as he thought that his team had beat the once feared vipers.

* * *

I was in a rush that's why this chapter is so short.


End file.
